


Lotte's fanfiction

by MemoryMonkey



Series: Diana ♥ Akko [7]
Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Akko is hella gay, But almost as dense as she is gay, Diana is hella gay, Especially Lotte, F/F, Fanfiction, Lotte and Sucy ship it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:20:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21894283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MemoryMonkey/pseuds/MemoryMonkey
Summary: Lotte ships Akko and Diana and wrote a fanfiction.Akko finds out and really wants to read it.Sucy just wants to mess with Akko more.Akko and Diana are extremely awkward and Sucy and Lotte just want Akko to realise she likes Diana.
Relationships: Diana Cavendish/Atsuko "Akko" Kagari
Series: Diana ♥ Akko [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1563343
Comments: 40
Kudos: 296





	1. Chapter 1

Lotte was biting her lower lip in thought, her pen hovering over her parchment.

It was mid-afternoon after an active day of messing around in the forest with Amanda's dorm, playing with brooms, testing Constanze's toys and stuffing their faces - they were all exhausted. They were all free so they were all just hanging out in their dorm together. This had become slightly uncommon recently as they all started attending clubs and while they were mostly doing things on their own, they still treasured each other's quiet company.

Unknown to Lotte, who was furiously writing in her notebook, Sucy was absentmindedly reading over her shoulder. The ginger was at her desk, which was cautiously tilted towards Akko to make sure she wouldn't see what she was writing - but silent as ever, Sucy had somehow snuck behind her.

Akko was lying on her belly with her orb, on the witch net again.

The room was comfortably quiet as Sucy's eyes skimmed the page.

"Wow, Lotte." She finally said, leaning forward so she was close to the ginger's ears.

Lotte's reaction was priceless as she fell into a panic - she jumped up, knocking the book off the desk and onto the floor in front of her while spinning around to see if Sucy had read what she had written. The two met eyes for a split second as Akko watched the two out of curiosity before Lotte spun back around and leapt past her desk for the book, which Akko had just spotted, sinking to her knees and holding it to her chest.

"S-Sucy!" She shouted, bright red. Sucy grinned. "What did you see!?"

"Oh, enough to know exactly what that was." Akko stared as Lotte held the book closer to her chest as if to hide it.

"W-you were reading over my shoulder!? I can't believe you!" Lotte shouted, standing quickly.

"Sorry. Couldn't resist," Sucy excused herself. "I'm not surprised you write fan fiction, but Akko and Diana?"

"Sh-shut up!" Lotte hissed, desperately trying to stop Sucy but she was too late.

"Eh?" Akko perked up.

Lotte turned to stone.

"N-nothing!"

"She-"

"Shut up Sucy, it was nothing!" The ginger insisted. She huffed, shoving the book deep in her drawer and storming out of the room.

Sucy listened to her fading footsteps for a moment before shaking her head.

"Crap, I have to apologise," Sucy mumbled and left.

Akko blinked.

Slowly, her eyes were drawn to the drawer where Lotte crammed the book. 

Lotte had written a fanfiction? Something to do with her and Diana? Akko had never wanted to read something so much. Just out of curiosity.

She shook her head. She wouldn't intrude on Lotte like that.

But as the day continued, she only got more curious. During their evening meal, it was all she could think about and Amanda had complained that she was much quieter than normal. Sucy was with professor Lurik that evening making something horrible and Lotte was doing an extracurricular class on magic in business, so when Akko returned to her dorm she was alone.

Again she stared at the drawer, as if it was challenging her.

"Ah, screw it," she sighed - curiosity would get the better of her sooner or later, why not make it sooner?

She bit her lip slightly in guilt, pulling Lotte's drawer open. It was fascinating, not nearly organised like she'd expected but jam-packed with random objects - probably related to her faery summoning. She quickly found her slightly curled brown notebook, decorated with impressive ink sketches of flowers and scenery she'd probably done while bored in lessons.

Akko picked up the book and carefully closed the drawer, jogging out of her room and towards the library - people didn't use the library much at this time of year so if she picked a nice corner spot, she wouldn't be bothered unless someone extremely keen on learning was there.

The evening went onwards, the sky dark and the library almost empty. Occasionally Akko heard a whisper from the other side of the library but was contented with her secrecy as she sat down in the most remote area she could find.

Silencing the last ember of guilt in her mind, Akko opened the book.

_"Once upon a time, in a far off land of blossoming magic and adventure, there was a young traveller called Akko..."_

So Lotte had written a fantasy story about her? Akko continued to read the book, quickly becoming investing in the story. She was unsurprised by the fantastical and overdramatic setting, even laughing quietly to herself a few times. Hours passed and evening turned into night - Akko was delighted to find that Lotte had written a lot, and was only on chapter 6 out of 19.

In Lotte's story, she was a young traveller seeking adventure, but it is soon revealed that she was a day faerie who only existed during the daytime, who disappeared into thin air during the night. Not long into the story, she explored a mysterious castle in the dead of night, where she stumbled upon a sleeping blonde girl (Akko suspected Lotte took Diana as inspiration here) who turned out to be a vampire. Akko wasn't surprised, given Lotte's investment in the bombastic Nightfall series she presumed the ginger would take much inspiration from it.

Akko yawned briefly, covering her mouth with one hand and holding the book open with her other and continuing to read.

_"But alas, between the day faerie who lived only during the day and the vampire who couldn't dwell in the sun, their relationship was impossible... Surely their love was hopeless?_ _"_

If Akko was sipping a drink, she would have spat it out and made a scene.

"Their love was hopeless?!" She whispered to herself, concealing her laugh. "What the heck does that mean?" Akko pursed her lips, looking down at the book. "I'm still gonna read it," she whispered to herself. She was pouting slightly after the next few chapters - Lotte had written about her and Diana in a romance, and as she described their intense romantic feelings for each other in dramatic fashion, Akko grew redder and redder at the thought of it.

"What are you reading, Akko?" Diana asked, appearing out of nowhere. Somehow Akko had missed her entering the library.

Akko slammed the book shut in the blink of an eye as Diana approached her, both sides of the book pointing upwards between her hands. Akko's jaw was tense, her eyes wide as she looked straight ahead.

Diana raised one eyebrow.

"I should hope it's nothing unsavoury, Akkoc" Diana pressed on.

Akko was rooted to the spot.

"Nope..." She slowly managed. "Of course not," she said with an awkward grin.

Diana had a singularly unimpressed look on her face but her eyes shone with a glint of entertainment.

"Come on, show me," she smirked.

Akko shook her head, still stuck in the world Lotte had submerged her in, thoughts of having a romance with Diana running through her head. It was a very interesting completely theoretical situation that Lotte had thought up.

"Akko..." Diana continued, leaning over and resting her elbows on the desk in front of Akko, their heads far too close together. Now that Akko thought about it, Diana was very attractive. And talented, and when you caught her at the right time, very entertaining... And she possessed every aspect of magic that had enchanted Akko so deeply...

She was broken out of her musings as the blonde placed her palm on Lotte's notebook, trying to wrestle Akko's fingers away from it. The brunette pulled the book towards her, hiding it under her desk. Diana looked briefly startled, leaning on the desk. She realised she had been having too much fun and straightened herself out, coughing to hide her sudden embarrassment.

"I may have intruded something personal regarding your book. I apologise," she began. "Though I needn't remind you that the library is not for recreational reading," she finished, picking up a stack of books and leaving. Akko watched her briefly as she walked down the corridor, enchanted by the way her hair fell gracefully behind her.

Akko didn't expect it but before turning the corner, Diana paused and turned around and the two met eyes briefly. Diana very quickly turned around, blushing slightly, and left.

Akko shook her head - it was honestly like something Lotte would have written.

Speaking of Lotte - Akko had probably had the ginger's book for long enough - if she had finished in her finance session, she might have noticed her book was missing. That would be embarrassing. Akko glanced at the clock. Eleven PM.

She wouldn't admit it but she was hooked - she wanted to keep reading the book but didn't want to risk getting caught, so she made her way quickly back up to her dorm room.

"I knew you'd want to read it," Sucy said the moment Akko entered the dorm. The brunette froze. Lotte was sat at her desk, searching the drawer, and Sucy was leaning against her bed looking smug.

Akko began to walk backwards but Sucy stepped forward and snatched the book, beaming.

"What did you think, Akko? Is it realistic?"

"W-what?"

"Did you get to the kissing scene yet? I saw Lotte writing that one-"

"S-Sucy!" Lotte shouted again.

"I don't know what you-"

"Because I know you did it in real life," Sucy said. A chill went down Akko's spine and she turned to Lotte, who was hiding her head in embarrassment. "I wondered what had suddenly inspired Lotte to write that, so I pressured her and she told me about the time she walked in on you and Diana making out." Sucy grinned.

"N-now hold on, that wasn't... We - we were just sat on the bed, talking about..."

Lotte shook her head, smiling.

"It was super obvious."

"Well she started it!" Akko shouted, slamming the book down on Lotte's desk and storming past her.

"So then it doesn't mean anything you kissed her back if she started it?" Sucy asked, sitting on her bed and smirking.

"N..." Akko stammered. "Doesn't mean anything?" She asked.

Lotte and Sucy shared a look.

"I knew she was dense but this is ridiculous," Sucy mumbled. "Akko, you have slept with a girl. Your ass is hella gay." Akko stared. "That girl happened to be Diana. You're hella gay for Diana." She said slowly, trying to help Akko understand her point.

"What? I think you're misreading-" Akko began but Lotte cut her off.

"But the two of you would be so cute! I mean, you made out with her! Come on Akko, think about it!" She said as if trying to persuade her friend.

"W-wait a second, that totally meant nothing! We're just great gal pals!"

"Akkooo!" Lotte complained as Sucy facepalmed over and over again.

Akko pouted, pulling her covers over herself. They were so nosy.

Eventually their ribbing died down and they settled down to sleep. After the room had been silent for some time, Akko realised she was still thinking about Diana. It was true that they sometimes acted like slightly more than friends, but...

But what?

Akko squirmed restlessly, eventually realising she needed to read more of Lotte's story. After she was certain the other two had gone to sleep, she snuck into Lotte's desk and borrowed her book again, lying in her bed and opening it where she left off.


	2. Chapter 2

It was the morning. Even though they were on Christmas Holiday, Diana would usually be working through her mornings but she had slept in and, after having breakfast with Hannah and Barbara, she was sat cross-legged on her bed with her brow furrowed in concentration.

She was remembering back to the evening before. She was surprised to find Akko in the library, tucked away into a corner somewhere, reading something she really didn't want to share. She closed her eyes, taking a deep breath and concentrating on the split second where she saw the page Akko was reading before she slammed it shut. She'd seen glimpses of words and after Akko's reaction to her trying to read it, she was extremely curious.

The book had her name in it, a lot of times. Akko's name as well. Her breathing almost totally stopped as she concentrated more, and more of the image was presenting itself to her. Upside down and awkwardly skewed across the page, her brain had managed to read all of the text and memorise it. It was talking about vampires. Diana hoped Akko had no association with vampires though she could cope if she did.

...Romance? It was a romance book. Diana's eyes darted open as she realised it was about a romance between her and Akko. Lotte's handwriting, by the looks of it, though she wasn't entirely sure.

"What's on your mind?" Hannah asked, breaking her focus. She and Barbara were both looking at Diana. "You're making faces."

"Probably Akko~" Barbara whispered, and she and Hannah giggled.

"In the library yesterday," she began. She wasn't sure why she was telling these two, they'd probably just tease her more. "I saw Akko reading... " She stuttered, not sure what to say. "A book... That-"

"Akko was reading a book!?" Barbara hissed, meeting eyes with Hannah and pulling a shocked face.

"Really?" Hannah asked in disbelief.

"N-no, hold on, I meant... Well what she was reading, it was-"

"A Diana x Akko fanfiction?" Barbara interrupted. She and Hannah burst out laughing. Diana froze for a moment. Had they seen it?

"Well, actually..." Diana continued slowly. The other two froze.

"No way." They both stared.

"That was exactly what she was reading."

"Who wrote it?" Barbara instantly asked.

"I - I don't know," Diana lied, worried about what might happen to Lotte.

Hannah, who had been resisting a grin, finally broke and broke down in laughter, clutching her core and rolling around her bunk. Soon, Barbara was doing the same as Diana stared hopelessly at the two of them, embarrassed.

"D-do you want to read it too?" Hannah asked between laughs.

"W - of course not!" Diana hissed, facing away from them as she turned red. Yes, she absolutely wanted to read it, even if it wasn't the kind of reading she'd usually indulge in. She looked back to Hannah and Barbara just in time to see Hannah roll accidentally off the edge of her bed and land in the floor with a thud, only to continue laughing. "What!?" Diana shouted. "What's so funny?"

"You totally want to read it," Barbara shot back.

"It's just - I still can't - It's just that you like Akko, I just can't..." Hannah spoke in broken up phrases, gasping for breath.

Diana balled her fists.

"Akko is..." She was about to defend the brunette but paused in case her heartfelt compliments would earn more teasing.

"The least capable witch in the whole school with a non-magical lineage," Hannah interrupted her, her laughter slightly calming.

"And you're by far the best, and from the oldest and most respected magical family in the world," Barbara continued.

"If she found out you liked her, she'd piss herself," Hannah laughed. "You're so far out of her league!"

"I don't care about leagues!" Diana huffed. "And even so, I think my affections towards her are extremely obvious... She's just ridiculously dense."

"Are you saying you're worried she might not like you back?" Barbara asked, eventually breaking out of her laughter and leaning forwards to face Diana.

Diana looked up and met the girl's eyes briefly before facing the ground.

"Are you kidding?" Hannah shouted. "There's literally no way she doesn't like you. I mean, did you see the way she kissed you at the party?" Diana internally grinned, glad neither of them knew about what happened after she stormed out and Akko followed her - or what happened when Diana was supposed to be taking care of Akko while she was ill. She was thankful to Lotte for not spreading the rumour because she didn't know if she could take the embarrassment.

"Diana, she was literally reading a fanfiction about you and her," Barbara sighed. "Of course she likes you."

There was a pause.

"Ask her out," Hannah instructed suddenly.

"What!?" Diana hissed, turning quickly to the redhead.

"Ask her out," she repeated. "You should totally do it, there's no universe where she'll say no."

"Mhm," Barbara nodded. "Then you can make out with her to your heart's content and no one can complain," she said, bursting out laughing with Hannah again.

"W - n-no! Come on, don't be..." Diana stammered. "I..." Somewhere in the back of her mind, she had insisted that eventually Akko would be the one to ask her out. "Besides, I-I couldn't be in a relationship with Akko, I mean we just talked about how she's-"

"Of course you bloody can!" Barbara shouted.

"I thought you said you didn't care about leagues," Hannah cut her off.

Diana froze.

"Right then," Barbara said as she stood up along with Hannah and picked up her school equipment. They were going to Ursula's extra astronomy class again.

"You could do it your way," Hannah began. "But then again, you do need to get to her before some other girl does."

  
"I-is she..." Lotte whispered, peering down from over her bunk at Akko. She and Sucy had both woken up earlier than Akko, who had stayed up late reading Lotte's book and fallen asleep with it open in front of her.

"Hmm?" Sucy asked, one eye half open and the other shut as she slowly sat up. "Oh..." She said slowly as she realised what Lotte meant. "Ohh, yes she is~" she said with excitement, quickly standing up and confirming what was in Akko's hands.

"Akko!" Lotte hissed again, shaking her head from embarrassment. "Again?"

Sucy chuckled at the image. Maybe toying with Lotte could be even more fun than toying with Akko.

"Chapter twelve," Sucy grinned, leaning carefully over Akko to read the book.

"P-please stop reading that," Lotte protested, quickly climbing down her ladder and snatching the book away from Sucy's prying eyes. "Can I honestly not trust you guys to leave this alone?"

Sucy shrugged, staring at Akko.

"Don't look at me, it was Akko that took it both times."

Lotte sighed, before smiling softly.

"She's totally into my story."

"Because she wants to read about a romance between her and Diana," Sucy asserted.

Lotte paused, before tucking her book under her pillow and straightening herself out.

"You know what, I'm going to get some drinks, then the two of us are going to sit down with Akko and explain why she's gay," she insisted, quickly leaving the room.

Sucy blinked.

"That was uncharacteristically assertive," she complained, sitting down at her work station and deciding to get some work done before Lotte returned. Her eyes lingered on the collection of biological material she'd kept from the cupid bee, wondering if she should just inject Akko and Diana and put them in a room together.

She snickered to herself, considering how easy it would be to make a poison which would have the same effect. Except it would need an antidote to reverse the effects. Her fingers came to rest on the bottle of Cupid bee - perhaps she could just boost Akko's attraction to Diana a little bit...

"Or maybe a lot," she whispered, picking up the bottle and looking at Akko's mouth, hung open as she slept.

"She read up to chapter twelve..." Lotte mumbled to herself, bringing three cups of hot chocolate into the room and quietly closing the door behind her. She noticed Sucy leaning towards Akko, potion in hand and stared blankly at Sucy. "No."

"Just a little bit?" Sucy asked.

"No, we need to talk to her honestly," Lotte said with a giggle as she set the drinks down on the table on the side.

Sucy grumbled her complaints before sitting down.

"So, I'm curious. How much of that book have you written?" Sucy asked, leaning against her bed. Lotte said down beside her, turning red.

"We're not talking about that, we're talking about Akko and Diana," Lotte insisted, crossing her arms.

"No, come on, how many chapters?" Sucy asked, grinning.

"J-just... That's not important, okaaAIIIIIIII!" Lotte shouted as Sucy started tickling her. "NINETEEN! NINETEEN!" She shouted, rolling around and trying to escape from Sucy, who stopped just as quickly as she started.

"That wasn't so hard, was it?" Sucy asked, smiling widely before realising Akko had leapt out of her bed, accidentally grabbing her lamp instead of the shiny rod and was waving it menacingly at Sucy, trying to figure out why the ginger had screamed.

The three of them stared at each other. After a second Akko stared at the lamp.

"Morning," she offered with a laugh, placing the lamp back down and sitting down on the floor in front of the other two, lying back and stretching out her arms. "Holiday lie in! Yes!" She shouted. "So what's going on?"

"How did you enjoy reading Lotte's book again?" Sucy asked. Akko froze, turning back to her bed, noticing the book was gone. Lotte had turned bright red very quickly.

"Yes, I noticed you took it again, and I took it back," Lotte mumbled.

"Y-yeah, sorry about that," Akko offered, scratching the back of her neck.

"I'm sorry for writing that..." Lotte said hesitantly. "I didn't mean to cause any awkwardness." Akko paused.

"It's okay Lotte," Sucy began. "There will always be awkwardness."

"I-it's okay, I've enjoyed reading it, you haven't caused any problems!" Akko said quickly.

"The kissing scene was chapter nine, right?" Sucy asked, her grin only widening. Lotte was hiding her her head in her arms.

"Y-yeah, it was-"

"Did you enjoy reading it?" Sucy cut her off.

"W-well..."

"Did you?"

"Yes..." Akko admitted, almost as red as Lotte.

"Does it make you want to do it in real life?"

"Well... I mean, I did it before and... Well, yeah, I guess..." Akko mumbled, eyes cast down.

Sucy and Lotte stared at Akko.

"DOESN'T THAT MEAN YOU LIKE DIA-" Lotte burst out before Sucy shushed her, shaking her head.

"Akko, have you ever had romantic feelings for anyone before?" Sucy asked.

"Huh..." Akko frowned in thought before shrugging. "I guess not."

"What about Andrew?" Lotte asked cautiously.

"W-Andrew?" Akko asked before laughing. "Of course not, he's boring. Diana is way more interesti-" She began, before stopping mid-word and turning into a statue as she realised her implication. "Oh God," she whispered. "I am gay for Diana."

"Yes!" Lotte shouted, cheering and punching the air. "YEES!" She stood up and laughed loudly, pointing at Akko. "Thank you!" As Lotte continued to cheer and Akko tried to hush her from embarrassment, Sucy facepalmed and chuckled.

"Took you long enough."

"So are you going to ask her out?" Lotte excitedly asked.

Akko and Sucy paused. Sucy watched as Akko turned bright red, the past events all catching up with her - she and Diana had kissed a lot of times, made out in a bed, literally slept together... She understood why Lotte and Sucy had so much fun watching her and Diana chatting in the courtyard at night not long ago. She remembered the time she had accidentally given herself cat ears and a tail, and the process of removing them... She just realised how hot it was...

"W-wait, I can't be in a relationship with her!" Akko said suddenly, backing away from the others. "I mean, she doesn't even like me like that!"

"I assure you, she does," Sucy grinned.

"B-but..." Akko stammered, lost for words. "She's Diana and I'm just me.."

"You should ask her out under a full moon..." Lotte began dreamily, shutting her eyes and swaying gently as Sucy started laughing again. "You should go on one knee and give her a bouquet of flowers and confess your love..." Akko squinted at Lotte as Sucy fell onto her side in fits of laughter. "You two are gonna get married..."

"Right then," Akko interrupted with a loud cough. "Not sure about that one."

"C'mon, where's that Akko enthusiasm that always gets stuff done?" Lotte grinned. "Go ask her out!"

"That's easier said than done!" Akko complained.

"That's okay, you can take your time," Lotte said with a smile.

"Except she can't," Sucy grinned. "You've got to get to her before some other girl does.


End file.
